Take Control
by ThisAddiction
Summary: Softly I heard him say "Take control of me Levi, you own me now." Eren x Levi Yaoi, Dom/Sub


_AN - So this is my first ErenxLevi story! I'm currently working on the second chapter - thats where the real action starts ;) Let me know what you think! (Be gentle haha!)_

_Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters from Attack on Titan._

* * *

_Smack!_

My foot connected with the younger boys face sending his head reeling back. It almost rebounded off the pole he was currently restrained to in the middle of the courtroom.

_Smack!_

This time it was my knee. Straight into his nose. His head hung limp for a few moments and I saw blood explode over the floor. I hesitated before the next blow and that's when he lifted his head to me.

The blows must have hurt but all I could see in his green eyes was determination mixed in with something else. I felt a jolt deep in my stomach from his look. His eyes seemed to be saying I dare you to do more. My stomach tightened in anticipation and I suddenly felt my pants grow tighter. I readied myself for the next blow.

* * *

Eren had been granted permission to join us and as his captain I made sure to get him involved in cleaning the castle we were to stay at for awhile. Once it was done I sent the scouts to bed. Eren's room was in the basement as part of the deal we'd made, it was safer if he suddenly lost control – which I didn't think would happen.

It was the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep. I had been turning over in my head the feelings I'd had during the hearing. During me beating Eren. It should have felt wrong but all it did was make me feel frustrated.

I found myself wandering towards the basement. There was a dim glow coming from under Erens door so I approached quietly. All seemed quiet so I assumed he'd fallen asleep with a candle burning.

Just as I turned to walk away I heard a muffled sigh and the squeak of what I can imagine is Erens bed. Intrigued I put my ear to the door and listened.

Clearer now I could hear heavy breathing and slight moaning. It sounded like he was getting rid of some tension. He let out a particularly loud moan and I had to bite my lip. My trousers were tight and all I could imagine was him writhing on his bed.

Softly I heard him say "Take control of me Levi, you own me now."

I felt like I was about to explode so ran quietly away from his door to my own room where I quickly released myself before collapsing on my bed. There was no way he'd known I was there. He wanted me to take control of him. My cock twitched at the thought. I now understood what I'd seen on his face in the hearing – lust.

Over the next two weeks I made sure not to go on any late night wandering again.

I watched Eren closely though if he noticed it he didn't show it. As captain I gave out my orders like usual but I wanted to push Eren so gave him extra. I wanted to see if he would crack.

Dutifully he carried out everything I asked of him. Including some of my more ridiculous orders.

Every night I was having to deal with my frustration of not being able to go near him. He was one of my scouts now and not to mention was several years younger. I frequently had to move away from him, one look and a "Yes Sir" would have me straining against my trousers.

I didn't think he noticed.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." I was sitting at my desk writing a report.

"Captain Levi." It was a familiar voice of Mikasa, a friend of Erens.

"What is it Mikasa?" I sighed slightly annoyed I'd been interrupted and not by the one person I'd want it to be.

"Sir, Eren has requested a word with you."

I was glad to have my back to her as my hand slid slightly along the page. "Where is he?"

"Sir, he's not feeling too good so he said he would be in his bedchamber." Could I almost detect a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Thank you Mikasa. I will go see him soon." I heard the door click as she closed it behind her.

I didn't hurry to Eren's chamber. I didn't know what he wanted to talk about and I was sure it wouldn't be the source of my fantasies over the last few weeks.

I knocked on his door. When there was no answer I knocked again louder.

"Eren, it's Levi."

Still no answer. I nudged open his door and closed it behind me, letting my eyes adjust to the dim light.

"Oh..." I exhaled as I took in the room before me. The room was lit only by candlelight casting a warm glow over the bed. The bed was unoccupied although I noticed some leather strips hanging from both posts of the headboard. I mentally checked those for future. I was just about to call for Eren again when I finally noticed him – and I went instantly hard.

He was kneeling before the bed facing the door, hands behind his back and his head bowed to the floor. He was shirtless although was still wearing his white trousers and weapon harnesses. As I walked closer to him I noticed his hands were bound – like the day in the hearing – and he was breathing heavily.

Did he want me to dominate him? Did he even want this or was it a wind up? I hesitated a little.

"Sir can I speak?" He asked shyly still looking at the floor.

"What is it Eren?" He looked so fucking hot sitting like that. My cock twitched again, my pants getting even tighter.

"Sir, Levi, you own me. Please take control of me."

I could hardly believe it. He was begging me to take control of him. "Eren? I want you to say that again, but I want you to look at me when you do."

I saw a brief smirk pass on his lips before he turned his face upward, his green eyes meeting mine. There was a slight blush on his cheeks as he repeated. "Sir, Levi, you own me. Please take control of me."


End file.
